A Twilnets AU
by Xela Xe
Summary: Buffy's a teacher, Spilliam are naughty.


Buffy sighed and went over the paper again. This just wasn't possible. William Giles, English nerd and A+ student, had written a D paper. Buffy frowned and set it aside. When she got through with the others, she'd look at it again.

* * *

William Giles scuffed the ground in front of him, wondering why Ms. Summers wanted to talk to him after class. He was surprised when his brother slunk in the door, his Kohl-covered eyes inscrutable.

"The Twinlets Giles. Thank you for coming." Buffy kept her mind strictly on the business at hand. She couldn't afford to get lost in thoughts about the Gile's twins and their...attributes. "Will, I was highly disappointed by your last paper. I've never seen anything but an A-effort from you before, so you can imagine how upsetting it was to see D-level work from you."

Will spluttered indignantly, his eyes huge. No way was that paper anything less than an A-! Buffy held up her hand for silence.

"And James—" Buffy ignored Spike's growl and the thrill it sent up her spine. "—you can imagine my surprise when you, who have consistently put forth just enough effort to eek out a C, turned around and wrote one of the most inspired essays on _The Crucible_ I've read since college." Will turned and glared at Spike, who smirked and leaned back in his desk.

"You stole my paper?" Will squeaked in outrage. Spike's eyes turned dangerous.

"Oh, c'mon little brother. No use lyin', Ms. Buffy's got us dead t'rights. Knows you gave me yer paper to help me graduate." Buffy arched an eye brow at Spike's pronouncement, quite sure no such thing had happened. Will turned to her, looking wounded and panicked.

"Ms. Summers, I swear—"

"William, I'm not interested in excuses," Buffy said sternly, trying to forestall an argument or a breakdown.

"Bet I know somethin' yer interested in," Spike purred seductively. Buffy felt herself go hot under the collar at the tone. Will stared at his brother, wide-eyed.

"And what would that be, Mr. Giles?" Spike winked at Ms. Buffy and slid out of his seat, moving languidly. Buffy wondered briefly where his bones went. Before she completed the thought, he was standing beside Will and kissing the other boy. Buffy's mouth went dry, her heart rate shot up, and body temperature rose. After an initial protest, Will started _kissing back._

It was the hottest thing Buffy had ever seen.

Will's hands hovered in the air a moment before settling on Spike's ass, the long fingers kneading the denim. Will turned sideways in the desk, pulled Spike so that he was straddling Will's lap, their crotches rubbing together. Buffy whimpered, the sight of them turning her on, a deep throb starting in her groin.

Will moaned into Spike's mouth, nipping at his brother's full lower lip. A feminine whimper, barely audible, distracted Spike.

Ms. Buffy, their primly proper English teacher, was staring at them with open hunger. Spike knew it, had seen the covert looks. And something had told him that Ms. Buffy wasn't as demure as she pretended to be. Spike slid away from Will and crawled over to the teacher's desk, looking up through his lashes. Buffy watched him with huge eyes as he rose up on his knees, lips full and pouty.

"Is there..._any_ way we can make it up to you, pet?" Buffy's lungs started to burn, and she remembered she needed to breathe. She exhaled, a thousand reasons why this was wrong and so not going to happen dyeing on her lips when Will, shy bookish William, sidled up behind his twin and nuzzled Spike's neck.

"Any way at all." Spike's eyes were impossibly dark and hot, and all her reasons why not melted in the face of her intense lust.

"Kiss," Buffy whispered, her throat tight. Will smirked at her, a completely unexpected look for the usually reserved twin. He tilted Spike's head back and devoured his mouth, an aggressive move Buffy would never have ascribed to Will but it was hot. Spike willing to follow Will's lead was equally hot.

Buffy let her hand slip past her waistband, fingers gliding over her natural slickness to find her swollen clit. She teased it as the boys got lost in one another, Spike jerking Will around so he straddled his brother's lap. Will undulated, writhing against Spike.

Spike opened his eyes and caught Buffy's gaze, daring her to look away from him. He raised his hand and tweaked Will's nipple, making the other boy yelp against Spike's lips and his hips stutter in their movement.

Buffy wanted to touch, wanted to taste their skin and feel them rubbing against her. She imagined their hands everywhere, cupping her breasts, squeezing her ass, massaging her clit...one of those long, slender fingers crooked up in her channel rubbing her sweet spot.

"Miz Buffy!" Spike yelled as he came, Will's hand shoved into pants, dexterous little fingers wreaking havoc with his control.

"I—fuck!" Buffy let go, pinned by twin cobalt eyes who watched with lustful fascination.

Slumped over in her chair, vision swimming, Buffy watched Spike pull Will's cock out of his pants and strip it with practiced precision. Will was beautiful, arched back and crying soundlessly in the schoolroom. It was something she wanted to see again and again, and the thought scared her.

Spike was the first to get his neurons firing, pulling Will up with him, both of them sex-rumpled and smug. Slinging his arm around Will's waist, Spike smirked at Buffy. "Ta, pet. See you in class tomorrow." Buffy watched them stumbled towards the door.

"You still get a D, Spike!" she yelled right before they were out of earshot.


End file.
